


Sam Winchester and the Sacrifice to Impress

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Gabriel, M/M, Nerd Sam Winchester, Popular Gabriel, Prankster Gabriel, Sam Has a Crush, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Sam is an idiot, Sam wants to impress, Younger Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Sam really likes Gabriel, he also hates clowns. So when Gabriel arranges an outing to watch the new It movie. He has to go right?





	Sam Winchester and the Sacrifice to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Since I work in a cinema and freaking love Sam Winchester. I thought I'd write this, doubt I'll see the movie I'm not one for clowns either.

Sam was an idiot, why else would he do this to himself? Love? Okay, that was probably an over exaggeration, he didn't love Gabriel. He was seventeen he just really liked him. 

But this was surely too big for just liking someone. 

Sam had heard about the outing a few days ago, at first, he (sensibly) declined. Then he'd learned it was Gabriel who was arranging the whole thing, everyone was going to watch the movie and head back to his house for more fun.

Yep his house, Gabriel fucking Novak was inviting people over to his house. With that tidbit of information, Sam wanted in. Funny when his own brother was dating Gabriel's, so in actual fact he had access to chez Novak. But it was a technicality.

It wasn't like he hated the cinema, he loved film and the cinema was a fun and sometimes educational place. Also, popcorn was delicious.

What Sam didn't like, what had his heart beating out of his chest in a terrified rather than an oh my God I really want to kiss you kind of way. 

Was clowns.

Sam is shit scared of clowns. And of course, the film they were watching was the new IT movie. Since he said he'd go he couldn't back out, being so smart he'd done his research: meaning he'd watched the trailer countless times and survived.

He even watched the old film, three hours made longer by his constant pausing and mild panic attacks. Dean had walked in half way through laughed, cracked a couple of jokes before finding his nice side and watching the rest with him.

His hope for tonight was to entice Gabriel, to woo him. That he would be noticed because let's face it Sam was a nerd and Gabriel was so cool. Like really cool. He was funny and everyone thought so, he had loads of friends and executed the best pranks. He was better at pranks than Dean, of course, he knew better than to share that with his brother.

So tonight Sam had to pull out the big guns, by being all alluring and cute. Not by screaming in terror and running away from a not real clown. Yes, that was it, he just needed to keep reminding himself of that, it was a movie, IT literally was a movie. 

The day in question Sam feels excited, this could be the night he gets to kiss Gabriel, who he's had a crush on since forever. His excitement is soon swallowed up by the encroaching fear, made worst by the fast day and everyone's lips being occupied by all things IT.

After school he went home using his homework as a distraction before showering, he dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt glad he could at least control his clothing comfort. Dean and Cas saw him off both wishing him luck, Dean pushing him out the door with a twenty.

The cinema had pulled out all the stops, it seemed this movie was a big deal. The place was decorated with red ballons and cardboard cut outs. Sam took to chanting in his head, none of it was real. In the queue for snacks (the tickets having already been purchased), Sam found himself next to Gabriel when he saw a clown coming towards him.

Yep, this one was real, there was a real fucking clown walking toward him. Tensing Sam reached out his hand grabbing Gabriel's for a second before he dropped it, shit way to play it cool. 

Gabriel noticed, of course, he did. Flashing Sam a smile he brushed past him - away from the sugary treats - and walked straight towards the clown.

"Yo Pennywise, this for me?" he took the balloon like it was nothing before making his way back to the group who cheered him.

It slowly dawned on Sam that Gabriel knew. He fucking knew.

"I have to go, I forgot I've got something to do." Sam made sure not to catch anyone's gaze, moving fast he ran out of there, away into the night. Ignoring whoever was calling his name he kept running until he was at the park, had they given up? A shout into the dark gave him the answer.

"Gigantor, where the fuck are you?" called Gabriel, Sam was sure he could hear muttering about long legs.

"Gabriel?" poking his head over the hedge he found Gabriel twisting around to look at him. 

"Stay right there, Sam I don't have freak legs to be running after you all night." Sam nodded because what else could he do, soon enough Gabriel made his way through the entrance.

"You're missing the movie?" 

"Why did you come tonight Sam? Cas told me you hate clowns." God, why did Dean have to have such a nice boyfriend?

"Is that hard to believe? Do you think I shouldn't be afraid of such things?" Sam cringed knowing he shouldn't be attacking Gabriel.

"No such conclusions here, Sam, I personally hate fighting it scares me. I didn't believe it because if it's true, why come?"

Speaking quietly Sam found some courage, "For you." 

"Oh really." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows his voice an abundance of innuendo.

"Look I know you think of me as Dean's nerd brother but I really like you." Sam wanted to run away knowing if he did he wouldn't be able to face school on Monday and it wasn't like skipping would help in avoiding Gabriel, Cas had already proved that. So begrudgingly Sam stayed stock still, awaiting judgment. 

"Oh, Sasquatch I really don't see you that way, I think you're fucking hot and I'd love to climb you like a tree." Sam's eyes shot up quick enough to catch Gabriel looking at his body, blushing Sam hoped things were looking up.

"I.. uh I'm sorry you're missing the movie." he said stumbling through the words.

"I'll catch it another night, say you want to go watch something else?" Sam nodded thinking they could have fun. "Can I kiss you first?"

Sam nodded again this time enthusiastically, Gabriel closed the space between them wrapping his arms around Sam's neck pulling him forward. Their lips came together in a chaste kiss, it didn't stay that way as Gabriel's tongue brushed Sam's bottom lip. He got a taste of the strawberry laces Gabriel was eating earlier and he wanted more, pulling Gabriel closer Sam acted as if on auto-pilot his hands running over his back before fisting the shorter boy's soft golden hair. Sam moaned as their tongues brushed together, unfortunately, the need for oxygen had them pulling away.

"Fuck Sammy, you're amazing." Gabriel held his hand out which Sam gladly took, making their way back to the cinema.

Months later Sam still thought cinemas were fun, sometimes educational and no place for clowns. Also miles better with his boyfriend.


End file.
